1. Technical Field
The invention relates to closure devices having a closure member movable between a fully open position and a closed position in which it is applied against a stationary member having a frame for receiving it. It is particularly suitable for use in motor vehicles.
2. Prior Art
Most closure devices for access to a vehicle include a door which generally pivots about a single axis, substantially vertical for the doors of private vehicles, horizontal for the back doors of so called five door vehicles and station wagons.
It is only possible to fully open the door of such a device if the space required for it to swing about an axis is free. This condition is frequently not fulfilled in garages. And the sudden opening of a door with considerable side projection, when the driver wishes to get out into the path of the traffic, is the source of accidents. On some automobiles, particularly sport cars "butterfly" access doors hinged at their upper ends have also been used.
A device is known (German U.M. No. 85 204-32.3) for opening and closing the bonnet of the engine compartment of a motor vehicle. The opening movement of the bonnet is guided by an arm whose ends turn about mounted by end axes on the bodywork and on the bonnet and by a finger fixed to the bodywork and slidably received in a slide fixed to the bonnet. An opening air spring pushes the bonnet into its fully open position when the bonnet is unlocked. This arrangement avoids interference between the bonnet and other elements of the vehicle during opening. It does not reduce the vertical space required for the bonnet to come into its open position and the opening spring plays only its natural role.